Black Water
by mkc120
Summary: Jacob didn't imprint on Renesmee. In fact, he never even met Bella. Jacob has just phased for the first time and falls in love with a certain girl who wants absoloutely nothing to do with him, much to his dismay. Dedicated to blckwaterforeve.
1. Jacob I

**Hi, people!**

**So, here's an AU Twilight fanfic!**

**And . . . as said in summary . . . this story is dedicated to blckwaterforeve.**

**Check out his/her stories!**

**To blckwaterforeve,**

**Sorry if it sucks!**

**Disclaimer: I am not SM but I do intend to take her work and plagiarize it when I rule the world! Mwahahaha! Just kidding. :P**

Jacob Black had just turned into a wolf.

He was having a typical Monday, hanging out with his best friend Quil Ateara. Normally, Embry Call would be with him too, but he joined the dark side- Sam Uley's gang.

Anyways, Quil noticed that Jacob was burning up and it did not pass the science teacher's notice, either. Mr. Johnson sent the teenager home immediately.

When Jacob got home, his father said something offensive to him and then BAM! Jacob just lost it and before he knew it, the clothes on him shredded up and he heard voices in his head.

The only thing he thought was: _Am I going insane?_

* * *

Everything looked so different. I wasn't looking through the eyes of Jacob Black anymore- well I _was _but through another perspective.

A _wolf's _perspective.

There I stood, in wolf form, staring at my father, Billy Black who didn't seem to care much that I was _a frickin' giant mutant wolf!_

"It's about time," Dad remarked in his deep voice.

I couldn't talk of course, being a wolf and all. So I simply gawked at my father.

He shook his head and wheeled his way out of the living room. "Sam will tell you."

Million questions and thoughts ran through his head. He wasn't making much progress but understood why recently, Sam had been looking at him strangely.

_Jacob, _Sam's voice sounded in his head.

What the hell? _What are you doing in my head? Am I going insane? Go away!_

Sam answered. _Let me explain._

_Explain what? I'm schizophrenic and you aren't really Sam? I'm just hearing voices?_

_No!_

I shook my large wolf head. _Why am I a wolf?_

_You're a wolf because you're Ephraim Black's great-grandson. _Jared Cameron replied.

Great. Now I was hearing Jared too.

_Don't forget me! _Paul cried.

Ugh. _Why can't you just leave me alone? I'm not a werewolf! I'm just a normal kid!_

_You're in denial. _Paul taunted.

Sam joined in. _Shut up, Paul._

Paul was right, though. Somehow, I am a werewolf and pretty far from a normal kid.

_Ha!_

_Paul! _Sam shouted.

I winced from the loud noise but stayed quiet nonetheless.

_What did I miss? _Suddenly, Embry was in the conversation.

Jared was the one to answer. _Jake phased._

Embry was ecstatic. _Finally! _

However, the happiness was marred. We all knew what he was thinking about. Or rather _who _he was thinking about- Quil. Quil was sure to be depressed now that both of his friends were gone.

Sam explained everything. He explained the phasing, the legends, the imprinting and all those anger management issues. But the anger was mostly Paul who could never hold his temper.

_Hey! _Paul cried. _I heard that._

_Yes, Sam. Please explain why I hear voices. _I said- or rather, I _thought. _

Sam sighed. _Wolf thing. In case of battle, it would be easier to strategize if we could hear each other's thoughts._

Awkward silence ensued.

_So . . . am I going to stay a werewolf forever or what? _I asked, taking a step forward and looking at all my shredded clothes. Too bad. That was my favorite pair of shoes.

Paul was the one to answer. _Uh . . . right. Sam will be there . . . right, buddy?_

Sam shook his wolf head. Don't ask me how I know- I just do.

_Emily and I have . . . something._

Jared snorted. _Translation- you and Emily are going to be all mushy and fluffy with each other and watch random chick flicks that Emily wants to watch._

Sam remained unfazed. _Whatever. Embry and Paul go to Jacob's house._

_Jake. _I reminded while Paul groaned loudly.

Paul started to argue. _Why can't Jared go? _He whined.

_Jared doesn't have to go because he took double patrol last night, remember? _Sam answered. _Besides, you skipped a few patrols, too._

_Sam . . . _Paul started. _Please?_

_No. You are going and that's final. _Sam ordered.

Paul was upset. _I hate it when you go all Alpha on people. Aren't you going to ask Jake something?_

Sam hesitated. _Right. Jacob Black, because you are the direct descendant of Ephraim Black, the Alpha from a while ago, would you like to replace me? It's in your blood to be Alpha and not mine. I'm supposed to be a Beta only._

_Uh . . . _I also hesitated.

I never liked Sam and it's obvious that Sam doesn't really want to give up his position but knows he must. And now that I'm in on the loop . . . well, maybe Sam isn't all that bad. He was just waiting for me to phase. Besides, do I really want all that power?

_Yes! _My inner-wolf shouted.

I finally decided. _No. I think I'm okay with being Beta._

_Okay. _Sam said nonchalantly but I knew he was happy that I refused the offer.

_I don't need a babysitter though. _I added as an after-thought. _I _think _that I can turn back myself._

They all snorted and I felt their presence fading.

_Right. _Paul replied sarcastically.

Then they were gone.

* * *

It's been two weeks since my transformation.

In those two weeks, I didn't go to school at all. Dad seemed to know what happened so he just let me lounge around and basically do nothing.

"Jacob, you should go to school tomorrow." Sam told me on Sunday night when I was at his and his imprint's house, Emily Young. Emily was in the kitchen making blueberry muffins and we were sitting on the couch watching some stupid gory movie that none of us cared much for.

I pouted. "But I don't like school." I whined.

He shook his head. "You have to go eventually."

"I know." I groaned. "There are probably just about a million rumors waiting for me tomorrow."

Emily came through the door and smiled at me sympathetically. "Don't worry. You're tough."

We ate the muffins in silence after that as we listened to the familiar pounding rain and the idiotic movie.

**So, no real action in this chapter but it's only the first. Just you wait. :)**

**Five reviews and I'll update!**

**Anyways, if you like this story, don't forget to leave a comment! Flames are welcome.**

**That's all!**

**-mkc120**


	2. Jacob II

**As promised, here's another chapter!**

**Thanks for all my readers- I was definitely satisfied with the response for the last chapter! You **_**cannot**_** imagine my ecstasy when I saw all those e-mails.**

**Also, thank you to az (Guest) for being the first reviewer. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I'm mkc120. Did you know that? Yes? Good, because I am. Not a certain person called Stephenie Meyer. I have no idea what she would be doing on Fanfiction.**

"Jacob!" my father shouted. "Wake up! School starts in half an hour!"

I groaned as I rolled over in my tiny bed. "Can't I skip again?"

Dad's reply was rolling out of my room and saying, "There's a bowl of cereal on the table."

Getting up, I groaned again. My inner-voice was complaining like crazy but I ignored it and put on a pair of jean shorts and a black t-shirt, despite the fact that it was only five degrees outside.

Anyways, if I kept sleeping, Sam would be seriously pissed.

A glance at the clock told me that I now only had ten minutes left. I hurriedly ate my breakfast and added a few extra granola bars to my backpack.

I decided to skip brushing my teeth- no one would notice. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and I was out the house, into the rain.

Running at an inhuman speed, I got to school just in time. I quickly got my books and ran to my history class.

Time dragged by slowly as I went on to my classes. Kids gawked at my new look and whispered about me.

"Oh god, he's not in Sam's gang, is he?"

"I bet it's steroids."

"Omigod, he's _so _hot now. Ladies, pathetic-but lucky-Jacob Black might actually have a chance with me."

The last comment was by Brooke Anderson, the school's most popular girl. Her cronies, Taylor and Madelyn Weaver would hang onto every word Brooke said and obeyed her every order, no exceptions. It was a wonder that they didn't have the same name as Brooke- but I guess Brooke could have _convinced _them not to.

I was aggravated by all the whispers. Wasn't it considered rude to stare? Didn't that rule apply to me?

"Jacob! What is the answer to this question?" Mrs. Hart, my science teacher asked.

I stared blankly at her.

"Well?" She questioned impatiently. "What is the atomic weight of lead?"

I scoured my mind for the answer and came up empty. "I-I don't know, ma'am."

She glared at me. "Pay attention, Mr. Black."

She turned back to the board and I started to shake uncontrollably. It wasn't even fair! How was I supposed to know? Sure, I was blanking out while she lectured. So? I'm a frickin' werewolf! Give me a break!

The other students just stared at me in horror and the whispers started up again.

Great.

* * *

At lunch, I sat down at a table with Embry, Jared and Paul. We all tried to ignore the painful looks that Quil was so nicely sending us.

"Omigod!" Someone shouted. "Save her! Someone save her!"

I looked up in annoyance. Who dared interrupted my lunch with their silly and dramatic rants? Teenagers are so stupid.

Well, except for the pack, of course.

When I looked, I saw a crowd surrounding someone. They were talking all at once- a major disturbance to my sensitive ears.

I walked over there to give everyone a piece of my mind. I stomped over and everyone stopped at once and stared at me, all obviously intimated.

Then, what I saw made my heart stop.

Right there, in the middle of the crowd, lay a beautiful creature. She was sprawled in all direction, her sleek black hair covering her face.

Even though I couldn't see her face, I knew it was pretty.

Who is this girl? She was everything. I would be and do anything for her. Preferably her boyfriend, but I would still settle on being her best friend or protector.

In fact, I would even die for her.

I shook myself. What was I thinking? I don't even know who this is!

"I'm fine." A voice snapped. The girl started to get up. "Leave me alone. Shoo. Go away."

Harper Todd, a quiet girl stood up from the ground. "Are you okay? I was so worried!"

The crowd started to disperse. "I'm fine. I just fell, that's all. Maybe I blacked out for a while."

"Too bad you didn't stay unconscious. You would have been doing everyone a favor." Brooke drawled.

"Yeah!" Madelyn and Taylor chorused in unison.

I felt a strange need to defend the angel and succumbed. "Oh, shut up, Brooke."

"Well-" Taylor started, her blue eyes flashing.

"Pay him no attention, Taylor." Brooke flipped her wavy, dark hair. "He isn't worth it."

Madelyn looked at Brooke strangely. "I thought you put dibs on him earlier! I mean-"

"Shut up!" Brooke snapped.

"Let's leave, girls. These losers are pathetic reasons for human beings." Brooke cackled.

I started to shake. Madelyn and Taylor cowered in fear but Brooke seemed unfazed.

The three losers all simultaneously flipped their hair and stomped out of the cafeteria in their stilettos.

Who did these girls think they were? Since when do they have the right to offend me and my angel? How dare they?!

I snuck a glance at the beautiful creature and suddenly, I felt all calm.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"I'm fine." She retorted. "I didn't need your help, you know."

I know that voice . . . was it really . . . ?

No. It couldn't be.

"Leah Clearwater?" I said.

She was annoyed, to say the least. "What?" she spat.

Harper's gaze darted in back and forth to both our faces. I don't know what expression was currently on my face, but it was probably pained.

I cleared my throat. "Uh . . . nothing."

_Dude, you are so whipped. _My inner-voice laughed.

_Shut up, inner-voice. _I snapped.

_You are _such _a loser._

_Great. And what exactly makes me a loser, inner-voice? We are the same person._

_You hear voices in your head._

"Good, now leave." Leah's melodic voice shook me out of my stupid conversation.

I was so hurt, that I obeyed. I sauntered out of the room and ran outside, quickly changing into my wolf form.

As I berated myself for shredding my clothes, I came to a shocking revelation.

I had imprinted.

So that's what happened? What the hell? I don't want to imprint! It makes me turn all gushy and fluffy.

_Whoa, dude. You imprinted on Leah Clearwater?_

_Jared? What are you doing in wolf form?_

_Uh . . . I don't know? _He lied.

I knew he was trying to hide it but I found out soon enough. I tried to stifle a wolf laugh.

_You didn't know Kim's name? Ha! _I laughed.

_Well, it's not my fault! She was practically invisible! _ He defended himself.

_She sat next to you every day since freshman year!_

_I know, I know. But seriously, a popular guy has a lot on his mind. _He suddenly turned serious. _So, Sam imprinted, I imprinted and you imprinted. Is it as rare as legend says? 'Cause that's a lot._

_I don't know. We should consult with Sam. _I answered.

Jared disagreed. _He's in Seattle with Emily, remember?_

_Right. _I groaned. _I have double-patrol tonight._

_Me too. Anyways, I think I'm going to-_

A sweet, strong smell suddenly hit us. It was sickeningly sweet and smelled so revolting that I felt bile rising in my throat.

_Vampire. _Jared snarled.

**So, I'll end it there. Sorry, it's short. I just wanted to get this out to you guys!**

**Five reviews and I'll update!**

**By the way, do you guys think I put the imprint too early?**

**Also, I will be giving out 'Best Review Award' every fifth chapter so make sure you guys review!**

**Thanks! :)**

**-mkc120**


	3. Jacob III

**Hallo. Here's a new chapter! Thanks for the follows and reviews!**

Jared and I weaved in and out of the trees, following the sickly sweet stench. Our paws thudded loudly against the wet forest floor and every second we lost almost killed me.

Leah. What if they got her?

_Who cares about Leah? _Jared howled. _What if the leech got Kim?_

I wanted to impale Jared with one of the twigs on the ground but now wasn't the time. We ran towards the normally deserted side of La Push where screams started.

I pushed myself harder, running faster than I ever have. I couldn't lose her.

Finally, we reached the fringe of the forest. We leaped out to find the blood-sucker.

A pale golden-haired vampire was draining the life out of his victim. My stomach dropped when I realized his victim was a quiet, demure and obedient girl named Bette Spiegelman who was always nice to me and always said hi.

Jared snarled and lunged towards the vampire. The leech dropped Bette on the sandy ground and turned to full on face us.

"Werewolves, huh?" He shook his head, his cold blood-red eyes sparkling with amusement. "The universe never fails to amuse me so."

I jumped on him and got a chunk out of him. He howled in pain and kicked me in the stomach.

"I just realized that werewolves aren't exactly buddy-buddy with vampires, are they."

_Jeez, this one's sharp._ Jared snickers.

I snarled at the leech since I couldn't exactly speak. Pain was erupting where he kicked me but I jumped towards him again.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down here!" He cried. "I mean no harm!"

Almost simultaneously, Jared and I gestured towards Bette. The sharp, rusty smell of blood was everywhere and nauseated me so much I felt like vomiting in the bushes next to me.

"Simply a necessity. Besides, she was kind of annoying. Who wouldn't want to get rid of her?"

_That's it. _I ripped his left arm off and he spat venom at me. Quickly dodging, I accidentally tripped over a cold stone. The blood that spilled out from Bette's neck wound onto the forest floor made me remember I had to kill this horrible _thing._

_Before it gets to Leah._ I have to protect her.

Jared flung himself at the vamp who intercepted him and grabbed him by the arm which I promptly ripped out. While he screamed in agony, Jared bit his leg off and I growled.

Finally, I delivered the fatal blow and ripped out his neck. Changing back into human form, we burned the pieces of the vampire into ashes and looked at poor Bette Spiegelman.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I mean-"

A shrill scream sounded from behind us and I spun around to see my imprint, staring at the dead girl in fear.

Oh, crap . . .

Leah's gaze landed on us and she glared at us. "What the h-hell," she breathed. "I'm going to call the police!" Tears poured down her face.

My heart broke. It hurt me to see her cry like that. She shouldn't have had to see that.

"Omigod. You killed her!" She screamed. "Murderers!"

Jared face-palmed. "No! You've got it all wrong! We didn't-"

"Save it. I don't care." She glared hard, her dark beautiful eyes hard.

With that, my love ran away, thinking I killed a sweet, innocent girl.

**Short chapter, I know. But that's all I needed to write . . . so yeah.**

**Having nice spring breaks so far?**

**Review, subscribe and favorite!**

**Thanks,**

**mkc120.**


End file.
